


Night Of The Kombat(Night at the Museum x mortal kombat crossover)

by Blazecap



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Night at the Museum, Pre-Game: Mortal Kombat X, Pre-Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: Mileena hires the Black dragon to steal the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Kotal Kahn hears word of this and sends Erron Black to prevent it from being stolen.
Relationships: Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: The Hire

Mileena is at her last end with this civil war. The usurper Kotal refuses to give the throne, she knows drastic measures will need to be made. Thankfully she has a copy of an old book from her Father’s library, taken before she was forced out of the palace.

_ The History of Earthrealm Artifacts _ , the only copy of it in existence was in her procession and it has many objects that no doubt would be of use. Such as the Necronomicon, or even the book of death(which is different) used by the Sanderson sisters, to the Stone mask made by the Pilar men, and there was also the holy corpse of Jesus himself, and numerous others. 

Not knowing which one to chose she needed council from her two most trusted advisors: Rain and Tanya.

Rain made a brilliant observation “How about this old Egyptian Tablet? Know as the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, which is said to bring things to life.”

Mileena knew where his train of thinking was going, they hypothesized it would bring the Dragon King Onaga’s immortal army to life. Giving her the numbers she needs to overtake Kotal’s forces. 

“But there was just one problem...” Millenia pointed out. “It currently dwells in Earthrealm but we don’t know where.” 

“How about we hire someone from Earthrealm?” Rain suggested. 

“It is not that simple. Where will we find the coin to pay?” Tanya objected honestly. 

“Tanya is right. We are currently are on our last legs. If I don’t get a decisive victory soon, all our benefactors will leave us.” Mileena agreed concurrently.

“That is correct however, I am already several steps ahead of both of you.” Rain said with a smug look in his eyes, as he stepped aside to reveal the leader of the Black dragon itself: Kano.

“Since when did you hire him?” Tanya asked stunned. Not remembering this hire beforehand, just as astonished as Mileena.

“He will serve us at our whims.” Rain attempting to assure Mileena and Tanya. 

“Don’t worry we’ll work out our payment later. Where we’re going, you may not need to pay as much as you think.” Kano eagerly explained. 

The way he composed himself was very unprofessional, it’s a miracle he’s the leader of anyone let alone as the most notorious criminal organization in Earthrealm. 

“So what will you provide for us? I need to know what you're capable of.” Mileena asked still suspicious knowing his past of working for the usurper. 

“Weapons, men, food, you name it and the Black Dragon will provide, for a price of course. Among other things...” Kano winked at that last remark.

Mileena was not charmed at his rather pathetic attempt of flattery. “I need you to find this,” Mileena handed the book over to the criminal leader. “The Tablet of Ahkmenrah.”

Kano examined it with great interest. “Yeah... We can find that in no time. How about this: We deliver this right to ya, then you’ll pay us handsomely.” Kano bargained confidently.

“How soon should we expect it?” Mileena asked still skeptical of his word.

“By the end of the week. Just give us time to formulate a plan, and deliver it right to ya on a silver platter if you want.” Kano said with a delighted look on his face. 

“Then we have a deal?” Mileena asked now more agreeable to the term of this arrangement.

“Sure thing your highness,” Kano said putting up his hand. 

Both shook their hands to their new deal.

Soon the usurper will kneel before her begging for mercy that will never come.

* * *

Kotal was distraught, more than usual. Erron Black knew this was something serious, he was the only one present in the throne room. 

“Erron thank you for coming on such short notice,” the Khan said gratefully. “This is of the utmost importance.”  
  
”Is that why this entire room is like a ghost town?” Erron snarked.

“Take this serious black!” Kotal’s voice boomed across the room. “Look, I have inside sources telling Mileena has in her procession  _The History of Earthrealm Artifacts_ ,” Kotal presented the book to the gunslinger. “Thankfully Shao Khan was intelligent enough to make replicas in the event should the original go missing. As far as Mileena is aware she thinks she has the only copy.”

“Okay... so she some dusty old book. Your afraid your bacon’s gonna get cooked?” Erron teased. He knew even if Kotal(or any outworlder for that matter) didn’t understand his cowboy idioms. He still loved to use them, just to get under people’s skin.

“This is what’s most concerning,” Kotal’s flipped open the book to show Erron the page on the Tablet.

“The Tablet of... I’m not gonna bother with the pronunciation.” Erron was awestruck as he continued to read the page. “It brings things to life at night and that means...” Erron contemplated the words he just read. 

“Oh shit,” Erron came to the same realization as Kotal. His face stunned and eye widened at the revelation “If you thinking what I’m thinking...” Erron trailed waiting for Kotal making sure they were on the same page. 

“It means Mileena may use this item at the sight of the Dragon King’s army. And unleash hell on all the realms.” kotal was horrified at the mere thought of those events playing out. 

“But wait,” Erron said continuing to read the page. “It says here if the crack of dawn shines on whatever came to life with the Tablet, they turn to dust.” 

“That only applies in Earthrealm due to how low it’s magic is. If the Tablet were to get into Outworld its power will be amplified tenfold. Ignoring the fact any stronger magic can easily override those restrictions.” Kotal explained to the Gunslinger. 

Well shit, Erron thought to himself.

“Okay, so what the hell are we gonna do about?” Erron asked at this point lost, not sure what plan of action to take. “Why don’t we contact Earthrealm and inform them that the Tablet is in danger?” Erron pointing out the simple solution. 

“I barely trust them with protecting Shinnok’s Amulet. Moreover I do not wish to panic them, this must be done secretly and quickly.” Kotal with a heavy tone in his voice. Not wanting to do this, but had to out of necessity. 

That’s one thing Erron noted about Kotal’s character. He made many hard choices with good intentions, even once telling Erron “What I do is in service to Outworld, and if that condemns me to hell then so be it.” Erron personally didn’t agree with everything Kotal did under his rule, but he knew better than to openly question his leadership. Especially at a time where he is paranoid that everyone is conspiring against him. Erron was one of the few people he trusted. 

“That sounds fine but why me?” Erron asked.

“Do not play coy with me. You are my eyes and ears in the commings and goings of Earthrealm. I am also fully aware you regularly go to Earthrealm, to restock on ammunition.” Kotal growing tired of Erron evading the task he was about to set for him. 

Well fuck, Erron thought. How the hell Kotal even find out? Erron figured he eventually slip up, now to jig was up.

“Okay so just make things crystal clear, you want me to go to Earthrealm and grab the Tablet before anyone else?” Erron said attempting to sound certain. 

“No.” Kotal bluntly said. “I want you to find the Tablet and destroy it. To ensure that not even I may abuse its power.” 

Erron was conflicted on this. On the one hand, he didn’t want to destroy such a valuable time. On the other, he understood where Kotal was coming from. This was for the greater good of all the realms. Nonetheless, Erron will only resort to destroying the darn thing if he deems it necessary.

“Okay...” Erron begrudgingly agreed. “Give me until the end of the week to find it. I’ll make sure no can ever use it again.” Erron assured his employer. 

“Thank you Erron black,” Kotal said with great admiration. “I can always rely on you. You are dismissed, be sure to tell no one of this conversation.” 

“It will be done,” Erron replied in his usual professional manner. 

This is practically gonna be too easy, Erron thought to himself. How hard is it to find some old dusty Tablet? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what other people do for their birthdays but here I am posting my latest project: A cross-over no one asked for with two franchises that frankly shouldn’t work but here we are. This scenario seems the most natural and organic way to incorporate both worlds.
> 
> This story has been something on my mind when I first created this account. I was very hesitant to even work on this. Mostly because I didn’t even think it could work but after reading an MK high school AU of all things(shouts to annoyedsister) I finally got the courage to go through and write this story. Currently, in my school we just finished learning about the American civil war, and one of my favorite trilogies is Night at the museum, and the most memorable part of the first movie was the civil war soldier mannequins, and one of my favorite MK characters is Erron Black, and there’s a new film coming next year. It all perfectly ties together and it’s now or never.  
> Also, I like to shout-out to that one Robot chicken sketch between Scooby-Doo and Friday the 13th. Showing if your clever and smart enough and understand the material your working with you can make any crossover work.
> 
> So yeah AnnoyedSister let it be known you inspired someone to put themselves out there. Expect this fic to end a little bit into early 2021. I already have the chapters and ending figured out, just need to write them all. Happy holidays everyone, and stay safe gamers.


	2. Holding down the fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well are exhibits Holding up without Larry? Teddy also plans to address some rumors going around the Museum.

It was another night, another guard that unfortunately departed. Ever since Lawrence left to launch his own business, new night guards were hired to replace him. Thankfully he still visited every mouth but those became less frequent, until eventually... he stopped coming altogether. It had been several months since he last visited the Museum at all even during the day.

The Museum director Dr.McPhee was a skeptic in the supernatural, he tends to fire those on the spot for being “crazies” who claimed the Museum comes to life at night. Thus the Museum more often than not had to fend and take of itself. Some of the most brilliant minds in the Museum came up with a daily routine that everyone followed that allowed for order and stability.

At the forefront of all this responsibility was Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of these here United States. Of course, like any great leader he didn’t manage the Museum alone he had help from those he calls friends in this very Museum. 

The Pharaoh Ahkmenrah the 4th king of the 4th king, used his Tablet(which brought all of us to life) to keep the animals in the Museum at bay. However, they did allow them to wander so long as the Lions don’t hurt or destroy anything.

Jedediah Smith a miniature cowboy and his partner-in-crime Octavius a miniature Roman general drove around in a toy Jeep to keep the live  Tyrannosaurus rex  skeleton know as Rexy occupied. 

His companion Sacagawea was like a mother taking care of her sick children. Always watching out for everyone and making sure everything was in order. 

“Are the reptiles and insects locked up?” Asked Teddy doing their nightly checkup. Walking past the Hall of civilizations, making their way to the main lobby.

“Ah yes. It was the Pilgrims turn tonight to lock them up.” Sacagawea answered looking at a clipboard checking off things one by one. 

“Are there Huns patrolling the Planetarium?” His question was then shortly answered as he saw them playing football in the main lobby. Atilla the leader after failing to score chopped the football in frustration. Shouting in his native tongue that only he and Ahkmenrah understood. Not just with his men but also a bronze statue of the great explorer Christopher Columbus, a terracotta soldier, Lewis and Clark, and some Neanderthals. 

“What is he saying?” Sacagawea asked with curiosity.

“It’s best I do not repeat what he said word for word. Anyway what of the-“

“The B-Wing is already taken care of. The African tribesmen just locked it up.” She interrupted already knowing what he was about to ask. 

“Alright looks like everything is in order,” Teddy proclaimed. All in a good night’s work he thought. It brought him great joy that mostly everyone in the Museum could roam freely as they liked. 

“Not quite,” Sacagawea corrected. “We still haven’t checked if the Union soldiers locked up all the doors.” 

“Well speak of the devil,” Teddy exclaimed as he saw Ulysses S. Grant and William T. Sherman(albeit wax replicas) were passing by. “Good to meet you general,” Even though Teddy is fully aware he would eventually become the 18th president of the United States. However, his outfit and likeness were based on him during the American civil war.

“Nice to met you, fellow president,” Grant responded shaking Teddy’s gloved hand. That remarked showed that even if a character was based on a particular point in their life they retained full knowledge of everything. One of the many gifts the Tablet has given. “Don’t worry me and my men made sure all doors and windows were locked and secured,” Grant assured Teddy with a smile on his face.

“Currently all the men are stationed at every entrance,” Sherman added “Nothing gets in or out.” He said with enthusiasm in his voice.

“Bully!” Teddy exclaimed. “And what of the Confederates?” Teddy asked forgetting what task they were assigned tonight. 

“Right here,” Emerged Robert E. Lee Commander of the Confederate States Army during the American civil war. With Nathaniel Black, a rather obscure figure in history most well known for being the only sole survivor as a founding member of the Terry Texas Rangers also known as the 8th Cavalry. “We were assigned in patrolling the Planetarium in the event those... men got distracted.” Indicating the Huns without explicitly saying them.

“Very well,” Teddy lamented trying not to think of Larry but the thought aches him in his wax heart. “It is such a shame you never met Lawrence. He was an exceptional leader and I would proudly go into battle with him.” Teddy proudly said with a bit of sadness in his voice. 

It was just the day after Larry’s last visit all those months ago did these new exhibits come into the loading dock. They were all part of a cross-country tour showing off important figures in the American civil war. Largely military-related featuring great men from both the Confederacy and Union like Joseph Hooker, Ambrose Everett Burnside, Stonewall Jackson, George Meade, George B. McClellan, Jubal Early, Nathaniel Black, Robert E. Lee, Ulysses S. Grant, and William T. Sherman and countless others. Unfortunately, only four of them made it here. The rest were damaged or have worn down, so they were returned to the Smithsonian Institution.

“Looks like everything is done and done,” Teddy signed with relief, but they're just one last thing he had to do.

He walked over to the main desk where normally someone would greet visitors. Picked up the phone and went directly on the intercom.

“Attention all exhibits: Come down to the main lobby we have a special announcement to make,” Teddy put the phone down going up the stairs atop the balcony in a similar position to what Larry did all those years ago to assemble the Museum to stop the former night guards from stealing the Tablet. 

Within a few short minutes, everyone assembled: the Miniatures, Union and Confederate soldiers, Neanderthals, African tribespeople, Native Americans, Pilgrims, Eskimos, Huns, Vikings, Suits of armor, Christopher Columbus, Lewis and Clark, Ahkmenrah, and various other mixtures of cultures including wildlife such as Ming the Jade lion, Lilly the Mammoth, Dexter the capuchin, and of course Rexy. Sacagawea was right beside him, holding each other’s arms.

“I would like to say the rumors of us getting replaced-” Teddy announced but to no avail are there was too much commotion going. 

“QUIIIIIIEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!” The Easter Island shouted from its hall its’ voice booming across the room causing everyone to settle down.

“Thank you,” Teddy said gratefully as he then proceeded “As I was saying there are rumors of us being replaces by holograms.” Teddy addressed wanted to clear some misconceptions. Everyone responded with lots of side conversations discussing the very topic, some hearing about this for the first time, others genuine sadness at the thought of being replaced.

“Those are completely baseless and are false. This is the Museum of Natural History for Pete’s sake.” Teddy said attempting to reassure the exhibits, giving some hope. “However a crew from the Smithsonian is indeed coming but only for our Civil war commanders as the director feels they and I quote ‘long overstayed their welcome’ his words, not mine. Thankfully they won’t arrive until the morning when the week ends.”  
  
Everyone including the civil war soldiers looked at Grant, Sherman, Lee, and Nathaniel. “Well since this will be your last week with us, how about we celebrate it was a goodbye party?” Jedediah sharply suggested.

“I say we give them a celebration to remember,” Octavius nodding in agreement. 

“Very well we shall have a final goodbye part by the of the week,” Teddy eagerly said. “Also one last thing: We should be expecting a new night guard so there’s even more reason to celebrate,” Teddy added. All the exhibits cheered at the thought of a new guard even if the last ones didn’t quite pan out. 

“That is all for tonight, everyone back your positions, dawn is creeping up on us,” Teddy exclaimed and so everyone went their ways back to their respective halls. 

“How do you think I did?” Teddy asked Sacagawea his face red from excitement, as he claimed atop his horse Texas. 

“I think you did excellent dear,” Sacagawea complemented as she walked back to her hall. As she so she aired kissed Teddy as she turned around. Teddy pulled out his sword as he saw Rexy getting back in its usual spot. The beams of the sun landed on him and just like that he was wax once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some quick things to point out: So first and foremost Nathaniel Black is a completely made-up character for this story(give you one guess as to who he’s related to) however everything else is true. And I tried to give a justification as to why we don’t see them in the films.
> 
> Also, did you know there is this obscure sequel book that takes place between the second and third films? It’s called Night of the dragons and it follows nick, it’s an enjoyable read especially if your a fan of the films just google search “Night of the dragons night of the Museum”. It’s where I got a lot of cool information like the names of Ming and Lilly and also the existence of the B-wing. Also, there’s an even more obscure sequel novel to that book called the night of the giants (although it’s Ebook only). 
> 
> Also, I finished reading the novelization for the first film and just don’t read it. It either simplified a lot of scenes or outright cuts them. Any scene original to the book doesn’t make up for it, and the characterization feels off(especially for Larry). Also for some reason dialogue doesn’t match the film and the book calls Teddy’s horse lucky instead of Texas which makes me wonder if Leslie Goldman even WATCHED THE MOVIE WAS NOVELIZING. Sincerely, how do you mess up that bad? It feels like she read a plot synopses off IMDB and she decided to fill in the blanks herself. I honestly wouldn’t recommend it to anyone especially if you love the first film. I’ve read the novelization of the second or third films but there longer and all are written by the same guy that wrote the night of the dragons and giants Michael Anthony Steele(who’s a fan of the films and wishes to expand the lore). Overall only read the novelization of the first film if your bored, I recommend outright skip it and read everything else(especially when the first book was written by a different person and had a different publisher). The most I got out of it was timeline clues on which days the film took(you can ask me details if you want). 
> 
> Rant aside hope you enjoyed my chapter and next time I’ll reveal Kano’s “master” plan to steal the Tablet. Stay safe gamers.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano now reveals his “master plan” to only his most trusted inner circle within the Black Dragon. We someone special leading the operation.

And there was Kano in their latest Black Dragon Headquarters. Every so often they moved from location to location always just out of sight in the special forces radar. 

Thankfully they just so happened to be stationed right where the Tablet is in New York City. It also didn’t take long to find out where it was: The Museum of Natural History.

Kano didn’t care about all the fancy sentimental value a lot of that old junk had. If shines it’s worth something on the black market. 

And so there he was at a pool table with the best of the best within the Black Dragon: The deadly swordmaster Tasia, the knife nut Kira, the pyromaniac NoFace, and the big muscle(plus arms dealer) Tremor. 

“Okay, so what assignment do you have for us boss?” Asked Tremor his big arms resting on the pool table. He had a rock formation marked throughout the majority of his body. As he also donned a khaki hood, with glowing orange eyes, and wears a metallic mask that covers the lower part of his face.

“Yeah you interrupted my beauty sleep,” Kira yawned her eyes looking half awake. Wearing a nighty her rad hair uncombed.

“This better good, I’m missing my favorite show,” Taisa joined in. Wearing purple tights with a crop top, and having short black hair.

“They're right! I could be blowing something up right now!” No Face yelled having no idea was an inside voice was. He had no nose, ears or hair, and also had a pale complexion, hence his name. He wore a brown shirt and pants, and when they were out on missions, he has dynamite strapped to his chest and the fuel canisters for his flamethrower. He was a bit too eager to blow or burn something up.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know we’ve got our biggest job in a long time,” Kano enthusiastically said. “We’re robbing from the most mysterious Museum in the world,” he pulled out blueprints of said Museum “the Museum of Natural history.” Kano continued.

That surely got everyone’s attention. They now all looked with curiosity thinking Kano was probably some sort of made-man. 

“I looked through all the security measures, and it’s just sad how bad it is. No motion sensors, only a few security cameras, which were apparently in the basement where anyone hardly goes there. And only ONE night to protect the whole thing.” Kano knew this was virtually gonna be a quick in and out operation. 

“It’s almost laughable how easy this is,” Kira remarked.

“Yeah,” Tremor added, “too easy...” he said was a cautious tone in his voice.

“What you so worried about? Afraid those statues are gonna come to life and chase you?” Tasia teased.

“When’s the part when we blow something up?!” NoFace asked excited at the prospect.

“Here’s the plan: Later this week the Museum is expecting crew members from the Smithsonian Institution to arrive and pick up some Civil War wax figures. You all will pose as crew members from the Smithsonian as a cover. You steal the Tablet of Ahkmenrah as well as any other valuable shit you can find. You get in the van and you drive off.” Kano said slowly making sure everyone was paying attention.

“But what about the night guard?” Tremor asked. 

“Good point,” Kano acknowledged. “Thankfully this whole operation will be an inside job. I like to meet the new guard and the head of this operation for that night.” Kano stepped aside, to reveal a figure hidden from the shadows.

“Meet my son, Kuro,” Kano said with a delightful smile on his face. It was priceless seeing everyone’s shocked reaction at the sudden revelation. The first all of them heard he had a son. 

Emerged a young individual no older than in his late teens. He wore the standard night guard uniform provided by the Museum. He had dark olive skin tone, indicating Hispanic heritage. The only thing he and Kano shared at all was the pricing brown eye and the same shade of hair color. He even went going so far as to wear an eyepatch over his right eye, mimicking his father's cybernetic eye.

“You will all follow my orders to the T. Failure will not be tolerated.” His voice was a bit deeper than one would expect from a boy his age. His back unbend his arms folded acting like he’s in charge.

“You expect us to take orders from him?” Kira objected. Not too keen on taking orders from a kid younger than her. 

“You will all treat my little boy with the respect he deserves. This mission will be entirely dependent on how well you all follow orders. Got it?” Kano barked making sure his words were heard loud and clear.

“Got it.” They all said in unison. As they all left from the pool table going back to sleep. 

“Hey Tremor mind if you stick around?” Kano asked politely. 

Tremor knew this must something serious if Kano nicely. “Sure boss, what is it?”

“You won’t be going on that mission,” Kano replied all smug.

“Then what will you have me do?” Tremor asked confused as to what his boss is asking of him.

“You and I have a top-secret task. Given to us by a person who wants to be anonymous. So while they're off stealing the loot we’ll have our own little adventure.” Kano cheerfully said acting like this was some sort of road trip.

“Fine. But are you sure you can leave this in the hands of your son?” Tremor asked concerned over the success of the mission.

“Don’t break a sweat,” Kano assured Tremor. “Besides.” Kano paused for dramatic effect.

“He knows the consequences of failure...” Kano said with an ominous tone in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me know what you think of Kuro. Is it a bit too try hard? I haven’t read any other fits that involve Kano’s son so this is just my take. Hope your all doing well the next chapter should be out shortly(hopefully within at least two days then this is posted)


	4. Organized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron visits an old friend to get information on the Tablet.

Erron didn’t know even where to begin when came to finding the Tablet. The book only said it was last with Ahkmenrah and his brother Kahmunrah some thousands of years ago, back in ancient Egypt. Obviously, that information is quite dated so Erron was back at square one.

Erron knew if he were to be successful, he has to get information on the Tablet and its whereabouts. He also knew to be prepared with whatever the Museum had in store. From what Erron read on the Tablet it brought EVERYTHING to life, so anything was possible. Erron on short notice only brought the following with him: A severed Tarkatan Blade, a nether beast trap, and some ammo for his revolvers. No dynamite(too loud), no Saurian Acid(too messy), and no sand orbs(too messy). With that Erron was ready to set to make his trip back to Earthrealm. Just because he may no longer consider himself an Earthrealmer, that doesn’t mean he can’t visit there if only for a few days.

Erron knew he needs some extra bullets for that night. This is why he plans to kill two birds with one stone: Get more ammo and while getting more information on the Tablet. 

Erron was supplied with several portal stones offered by Kotal himself. Erron wasn’t sure how but Kotal was right when he suspected Erron traveled to Earthrealm often to resupply and was curious about the happenings in Earthrealm.

When Erron walked through the portal to find himself in the Big Apple, specifically Manhattan. It also just so happened to be snowing, freezing air blowing in Erron’s face. He shivered as walked down the streets in his cowboy outfit, sticking out like a wart on a shaved sheep. It raised some eyebrows but Erron could tell these people have seen weirder things. Especially when Earthrealm was once invaded by monsters. 

Yep, Erron thought. It’s Christmas a time of year where everywhere you go they play those obnoxious songs. It was supposed to be the season of giving but in reality, it was just an excuse for your loved ones to buy you something expensive. Erron was a simple man with simple needs. All he ever wants is a soft bed, some hot cocoa, and a warm woman(specifical redheads like Skarlet that really get the blood flowing you know?). 

Back in his day when Erron was still a scrawny kid, he and his mother didn’t celebrate Christmas. It just wasn’t as common back then as it is now. As a matter of fact, the Civil War is what caused and created our modern perception of the holiday. Erron remembers fondly of his childhood with his mother. While he was often scolded by her, even she grew soft during this time of year. He recalls making popcorn balls or crude homemade toys. He also recalled seeing the drawings of Thomas Nast. Who’s often attributed to creating the modern perception of Santa as a jolly old fat man.

Erron was done being nostalgic when he found himself at an entrance to a night club. He showed the bouncer his “ID” card which gave him the clearance to go right inside. There was a time when Erron Black was called by that name here in Earthrealm, but now in modern times, he went a new identity: Justin Tobias Jerkins.

Once he entered the club with its bright lights, festive for this time of year with red and green, as he saw people party away without a care in the world. All the while those obnoxious holiday songs played. He went straight to the bartender sitting down. 

“So what will it be hun?” The female bartender inquired, wearing an elf themed uniform completed with a hat and everything. He had a sunny disposition, figured she had to given the holidays.

“I’m looking for the manager of this establishment,” Erron asked as he looked back seeing all the other waitresses also wearing elf themed uniforms. 

“Sorry, but he’s out for the holidays,” The bartender explained. “Would you like some Hot Buttered Rum?” She asked filled with Christmas spirit in her. 

“Tell him I’m an old friend, and this is of the utmost importance,” Erron explained his patience running thin. “I’m a special VIP, Juan needs to pay up,” Erron said in as low as he could, not getting the attention of anyone else. He showed off his Black Dragon Tattoo, proving he was on series business.

The bartender understood what he meant and that insignia on his lower neck. “Right this way sir,” She said hastily pointing to a back guiding him. 

Erron Black may be a former Black Dragon but he still reaped all the benefits. The average joe knew not to mess with the most expansive and notorious criminal cartel in the Black market. Surprisingly this trick got Erron out of a few sticky situations more times than he could count. 

He went right through the door to see his long time friend Juan Ramirez. Erron black was a personal bodyguard for his great-great-grandfather Esteban Ramirez, Erron served them loyally for a whole decade. In return, his family provided ammunition for his guns and the lastest news in Earthrealm. On the surface, he was an honest businessman that owns a club, but underneath said club was stacks of drugs illegally imported from Mexico. 

He looked like a stereotypical mafia boss, except slightly Christmas themed. His dark olive skin contrasting with the two pasty white girls in his lap, wearing skimpy elf customs their cleavage on full display.

“Mi Amigo! Qué Pasa?” Juan asked jolly with a cheer in his voice, in a latino accent . “If you came here for your monthly resupply don’t worry Luis will get it for you.” He said as he took a drink of eggnog from his cup.  
  
“HEY! LUISITO! GET THE STUFF!” Juan yelled to a curtain right behind him. He turned back around to face Erron “You cold muchacho? You look like you just got out of a snowstorm.” He remarks as he nodded his head toward the ladies to invite and sit on Erron’s lap. 

Erron put his hand up to decline the offer. Whenever Erron Black was on a mission he was focused on the task at hand. No flirting and ignored all signs of women trying to hit on him. He needed to be on his A-game for this mission, especially as all the realms were at stake. 

“What can you tell about the Tablet of Ahkmenrah?” Erron asked getting straight to the point. 

Juan had an immediate changed expression on his face, it was now solemn like he just been told someone was dead. “Ladies if you don’t mind waiting outside,” He politely told them pointing to the door that led to the bar. They both walked out as they gave blow kisses to Erron Black and winked at him. As one of them mouthed the word “call me” using her fingers to insinuate a phone.

Once both women left the room, leaving just the two of them. “Look man I don’t want to get caught up in whatever it is your doing,” Juan warned putting his hands up in air cautions. “There are rumors man. That place is haunted they say, shit comes to life and stuff. Their been reports of night guards saying they saw aT-Rex skeleton move on its own. Remember the weird things that happened three years ago around the same time? The media would have you believe it was all some publicity stunt, but no way am I buying that for a minute.” Juan said looking nervous. 

“Oh really?” Erron pretending this is the first time he heard of these stories. “Please do tell me what do you think is the source of all that mumbo jumbo?” Erron pressed still needing a location. 

“Well, the leading theory from what I’ve heard is all that stuff is possible because of the Tablet. It’s on display in The Museum of Natural History, in the Hall of Egypt. Although the Museum itself has awful security.”  
  
”So how come no one ever bothered to steal it if it’s so easy to break in?” Erron asked now curious about what his friend was talking about.

“Look muchacho, the reason no has stolen it yet is because it’s cursed. It’s said everything in the Museum will come to life and chase after you until the Tablet is in its rightful place.” Juan explained now horrified of the prospect of what he’s saying if it’s true.

From what Erron read they was no ”curse” and it doesn’t explicitly state that everything that came to life had an urge to defend the Tablet. But if it kept thieves from stealing it, that was fine by him. 

“Well, you see...” Erron hesitated to choose his next words carefully. “Word is the Museum is gonna get hit on Christmas Eve. I intend on preventing that from happening.” Erron said assuring his friend he had no intention of stealing it the opposite in fact.

“So what do you want from me? Ammo? Men?” Juan asked now more on board with the idea.

“Well just to ammo and some a ticket for the Museum itself,” Erron respectfully demanded “Also I’m gonna need more ‘casual’ clothes you know?”  
  
”Sure whatever you need man,” Juan enthusiast wanting to help an old friend.

Just then the curtain behind opened up to reveal a big man saying “I got you homie,” 

“Also one last thing,” Erron requested of Juan “I’m gonna need a place to crash for the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important update: I like to apologize that I haven’t updated as frequently as I wanted too. Unfortunately some stuff popped up in my IRL life and family first and all that. Hopefully I can at least get this project done by Christmas. 
> 
> Also for extra context: This story takes place in Christmas of 2009. Which works out perfectly because the Christmas of that year was on a Friday. If you like me to explain my thought process as to how I came to that conclusion let me know. Also I looked it up and the real museum of natural history(at least according to their official website) is open everyday of the yeah except for thanksgiving and Christmas.
> 
> Next time Erron will explore the Museum during the day, that will actually come out soon. Hope your all staying and have a wonderful holiday season.


	5. A blast to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old relic of his time, enters a place with literally old relics of their times. Translation: Erron visits the Museum on Christmas Eve, and learns all the the most mysterious Museum in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend listening to the first part of the chapter: “Meeting Dexter” Official Night of the Museum OST.

** Battle of Bentonville March 20th, 1865 **

  
Nathaniel Black joined with the rest of his regiment as infantry with a division of William B. Taliaferro the army of Tennessee. At some point during the fighting, he lost his weapon and ran across the battlefield trying to scavenge around a corpse of his fallen brothers in arms. He saw his fellow soldiers get slaughtered as he desperately avoided their gruesome fate.

He hides behind a tree to avoid the fire of Union soldiers. The bullets tearing that tree bark, exploding everywhere. 

Just when a confederate solid was turned around to shot him, a horse ran him over. Nathaniel without hesitation ran over the mangled man stealing the Henry rifle, just like that he was back in action.

He fought like hell, shooting down any Union soldier that dared approached him. It meant little however as his left arm was badly injured and need an amputation. He passed out due to blood loss but by the time he woke up on the back of a stagecoach. Finding his clothes soiled and the Henry rifle he got from the battle, still in his right arm while his left arm... just gone.

“What happened?” Nathaniel asked?

“We’re going home Sir,” One of his soldier friends replied. 

“You gave the order,” Another soldiers chimed in.

Nathaniel now recalled giving the order saying 

“The war is over.”

* * *

** New York City December 24th, 2009 **

Erron woke up the next moring, in Juan’s penthouse. It was Christmas Eve, and there was nothing like waking up in the morning, with the smell of bacon and eggs served by a cute maid. 

Erron took the time to take a hot shower(something hasn’t experienced in a good while), shaving his face (he was developing little patches on his sides), and finally trying this new “civilian” disguise. 

Erron liked the way it looked, with the white shirt, and brown pants, and brim hat. Looked like some weird Indiana Jones cosplay but it will have to do. 

When Erron finally arrived at the Museum in the mourning(with the non-suspicious bag filled with questionable things), it was crammed packed with people(probably because the Museum will be closed on Christmas Day). 

A giant T. Rex skeleton, facing directly into anyone who enters the Museum was the first thing they were introduced to. Erron walked past the oversized bones, to the front desk and grabbed a brochure viewing everything the Museum had to offer. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t have a map, and they ran out. So Erron was gonna have to look everywhere to find the Tablet. This was fine by him, he needed to study everything anyway to be prepared for tonight. His first sight was Theodore Roosevelt the 26th President of the United States if Erron recalled correctly. Wasn’t much to the wax statue aside from the sword that on display and his horse Little Texas. The namesake is obvious, but as to why Erron never found out. 

That was the same warhorse he had during the Spanish American War. The First US Volunteer Cavalry Regiment with the moniker "Rough Riders" was born from volunteers who wanted to serve the country after Spain declared war on the U.S. It consisted of eastern intellects, cowboys, ranch hands, Indians, Hispanics, writers, and athletes. Erron wished he was apart of that regiment but he was off in Asia by that point in history. When the volunteers marched towards the hills of San Juan, where they charged victoriously up Kettle Hill. Astride, Little Texas was Theodore Roosevelt leading the charge of the Rough Riders. The regiment was victorious in the battle which would be known as the Battle of San Juan Hill. 

The first thing that peaked Erron’s curiosity was the Ice Age wing. Upon entering the room he found a perosn tour guiding a group of pre-schoolers towards a woolly mammoth. Erron had seen bigger and furrier in Outworld but that neither here nor there. 

“Okay, children has anyone seen Jurassic Park?” Their tour guild asked, most of the kids raised their hands as high up as they could. “Okay has anyone seen the first Ice Age film?” they asked again. Some kids lowered their hands, but still at least half keep their hands up. 

“Well, children it is estimated that Dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years during the Mesozoic Era. These Ice age animals are MUCH younger in comparison, most went extinct 1 million to 10,000 years ago. For a point of reference Mammoths still roamed the Earth when the Pyramids were still being built in Egypt.”  
  
“Wow!” All kids exclaimed like they were just told some big secret. The glow upon their faces was adorable Erron had to admit. 

Focus Erron. Focus. He reminded himself, remember the mission and the whole reason you're even here in the first place.

Erron walked up the stairs and entered the Hall of African Mammals. At the center of the room were a Lion and two lionesses. Off to the side were other animals: Elephants, Zebras, Ostriches, Leopards, Cheetahs, Rhinoceros, Gemsbok, and in the side jungle area were some monkeys and snakes from what Erron could tell. He found the Monkey most interesting examining a closer look. It looked sad, almost as if it’s forced in this position yet also clearly a stuffed animal. 

As Erron walked the halls seeing people take photos on their smartphones, Erron oddly didn’t feel out of place. A relic of the past feels safe in a place full of relics to the past. Who would ha thunk it?

He visited the other halls, the medieval knights, Vikings, and old Native American and Africanartifacts. None of them tickled Erron’s fancy.

Erron moved along to find himself in the Hall of civilizations, specifically the Diorama room. There were only three civilizations to show: the Mayans, the Old West, and Ancient Roam. 

The Old West is what got Erron’s brow raised. At first glance, he thought this was a post-America construction after the Civil war. Upon reading the summary he found this depicts the construction of the First Transcontinental Railroad of the 1860s (or is at least meant to reference it) because the figures in the diorama are laying train tracks, as well as that a large number of the workers appear to be Chinese.

Jedediah Smith is also a dead giveaway. Erron found the discrepancies very apparent: Jedediah Smith wasn't even a cowboy. He did work on a railroad for a time, but that was a short gig. Erron actually knows him better for being a mountain man- a hunter, trapper, and explorer. He led an exploration expedition into the west to search out easier routes for trade. He rediscovered the South Pass, put the salt lakes on the map, and followed the same path along the Missouri that Lewis and Clark had. Also, the story goes he got mauled by a bear and fought it off himself, and even has a park named after him- Jedediah Smith National Park. He was also a brunette and had a beard for a time...which is hard to imagine but he sure did.

That aside Erron was honestly impressed by the craftsmanship of the figures. So much detail packed into these little guys. The authenticity made him smile, knowing their people that poured their heart and soul into these miniatures. 

Erron made a quick detour into the Egypt Wing, which only really comprised of The Temple of Ahkmenrah. There at the end of the hall was the source of all this commotion. The Tablet hung on the wall, with no security measure to prevent anyone from stealing it. Pretty odd since it was 24 karat gold, although a fully grown man could only realistically walk with it since it weighted so much but still.

Erron just took a moment to get a got look at it. There it was along with the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh tomb’s underneath it. Erron wondered what purpose does it serve? Bringing things to life at night, wouldn’t be surprised if it was some sort of power similar to the dark magic used by the brotherhood of shadow. Although that was a hypothesis on Erron’s part, he didn’t even know this was a thing until a few days ago. All this was so sudden for Erron.

As Erron walked out he bumped into a Kid, no older than 17. “Sorry sir,” the kid said serenely. “If you don’t mind, could you take this picture while I pose near the Tomb?” He asked politely. 

“No.” Erron bluntly said walking past him. He didn’t know what it was but he sensed something was off with that kid, Erron knew to out of here as fast a possible. 

Erron only had one last stop: The Hall of American History. Upon entering he saw a glass case showing Lewis and Clark looking at a map, pointing in opposite directions, in a scene convening them being lost.  
  
Off to the side was Sacagawea, just staring back at any that passed by. Her dark obsidian eyes staring right into Erron’s soul. It was sort of unsettling like she’s judging him. 

That was suddenly broken off when he heard the same women from before guiding the pre-schoolers to the American Civil War room. 

Erron shortly followed after them with the room mostly comprised of Mannquens of Confederate and Union soldiers. Once again Erron was impressed by the authenticity and craftsmanship of the costumes. 

Among them however was wax statues of Confederate and Union generals: Ulysses S. Grant, William T. Sherman, Robert E. Lee. All men Erron respected on a personal level. If the Museum brought these men to life, Erron would take the time and congratulate them for serving their country in such devastating circumstances. Brother against brother, fighting and slaughtering each other. Robert surrendered when it was clear he lost humbling taking it as well, Grant in Erron’s opinion was under-appreciated even to this day sure his battles had high casualties rates but he got results, and Sherman perhaps most controversial of the bunch Erron’s thought on him boiled down to this: If he were in his shoes he would have done the same. All great men in their right, doing was they thought was best not what’s right.

Of course, there was one more statue among them: His father Nathaniel Black. A founding member of the Terry Texas Rangers, and participated in nearly every battle the company fought in. Include the Battle of Bentonville where they never formally surrendered. 

Erron Black’s relationship with his father... is a rather tricky subject for him. At first, he resented his father, telling anyone even any God or Goddess or whoever else asked that son of a bitch of a gun had it coming. 

Over time, however... Erron grew up and deeply regrets killing his pa. He eventually understood what war did to people, he was a hell of a lot more sympathetic to his father’s silent suffering. Then again.. maybe he was just an asshole and the war made him an even bigger asshole after the fact.

“This here children is Robert E. Lee, Ulysses S. Grant, William T. Sherman, and Nathaniel Black. All generals in the American Civil, the conflict that ended slavery, and brougth equality to blacks. So who wants to know a fun fact?” Their tour guide asked enthusiastically. Erron letting the gross oversimplification comment go since he rather not want to say nasty thing in front of children. 

“I DO!” The children yelped as loud as they could, eager about all this history.

“Remember to use your inside voices.” The Tour guide reminded them setting an example in her soft voice “Anyway so where were we? Oh right! So of all the deaths of these men, the most unusual by far was the case of Nathaniel Black. Still unsolved to this very day.” That last, part sounding extra ominous for the kids.

“Why?” One of the pre-schoolers asked innocently enough. 

“Well you see,” the tour guide replied excitedly, “He was found dead in his house along with his wife, it is commonly believed his son shot him with his own revolver he used during the Civil War.”

“Actually it was an original Henry rifle.” Erron corrected interrupting the tour. 

“Excuse me?” The tour guide asked astonished even bitter in their tone of voice. Like a teacher being corrected by a student. 

“Well you see,” Erron reasoned back taking his hat off and putting it in his chest. “The Henry rifle was made popularized during the Civil War. It was also the predecessor to the Winchester rifle often associated with the Wild West. Of course, that raises the question of how did a confederate gets his hand son such a weapon? Especially one associated with Sherman’s troops and the Union in general? Correct me if I’m wrong but I believe the story goes during the battle of Bentonville, Nathaniel lost his weapon and ran out rushing to find a new one. He ran across the battlefield dodging enemy and friendly fire alike until he it found off the mangled body of a Union soldier. Eventually lose his arm but in return, he kept the rifle. He was the last high ranking individuals within the Terry Texas Rangers. Rather than surrender with the rest of Johnston's army at Durham Station, North Carolina, on April 26, 1865, 158 of the reported 248 survivors of the regiment slipped through Union lines to join other Confederates yet in the field. With the total collapse of the Southern cause, however, the Terry Rangers drifted home as individuals and in small groups, having never officially surrendered Nathaniel among them.” Erron finished with a smug aura around him. 

“Impressive good sir, you know your history but that still didn’t answer my question it was a revolver that killed Nathaniel. I have credible sources saying it was so.” The tour guide insisted, desperate to prove Erron wrong.  
  
“Well your sources are wrong my friend,” Erron retorted mockingly “Consider me a Wild West enthusiast,” Erron said coldly.

“I can I use the bathroom?” One of the preschoolers asked. Breaking the tension between the two. They had both completely forgotten there were children here.

“Well let’s agree to disagree,” the tour guide replied in a passive-aggressive tone. “Unless you were actually THERE 150 years ago we will never know the truth. Much like the purpose of the Easter Island heads? Correct?” At this point this the tour guide was flustered wanting this conversation to end.

“ATTENTION ALL GUESTS! THE MUSEUM WILL BE CLOSING IN 5 MINUTES.” a voice over the intercom explained.  


Just like that Erron Black immediately ran out of the Hall and into the main lobby. He knew to stay in the Bathroom until the museum is closed.

Whatever happened next...

Only the Elder Gods knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now were getting the to halfway point in our story. Hoped you enjoyed everything so far. Please let me know what you think of my spin the relationship between Erron and his father. I sprinkled in some things for you to chew on.
> 
> Stay safe everyone and continue to have a happy holiday.


	6. The heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The easiest heist in history is about to unfold...

Kuro stood at the entrance of the Museum. Having visited it earlier today to get a scoop of what’s worth stealing.

Aside from the Tablet, there was Jewels, gold cups, and other trinkets. All worth a lot on the Black Market. Unfortunately, they ran out of maps, so Kuro used his phone to take pictures of all exhibits so he could show the other Black Dragon what to steal.

Kuro wasn’t going to disappoint his father tonight. If all goes according to plan then this will be the easiest heist in history. Adding to the Black Dragon’s already legendary reputation for heist.

He walked into the Museum in the standard night guard uniform ready for his shift tonight. Kuro found the equipment he is working with to be underwhelming. Only a flashlight? All night? For 11.50 an hour? No wonder previous night guards left, this job sucks.

Regardless, this would only be a one time gig. All he had to do was wait until everyone left, thankfully the Museum closed early on a count of the holidays which was just fine by him.

“Hey, you!” Someone shouted at Kuro. He turned around to see the Museum director, Dr.McPhee.

“You're the new night guard right?” The director asked puzzled examining Kuro from top to bottom, surprised that someone so young took this job. “How old are you?” The director in pure disbelief, his face tells it all.

“I’m 20 born in 1986 sir,” Kuro lied blatantly. Having a cover story if the director pressed more questions.

“Okay just remember to lock up everything and stay away from the Diorama room.” He said in his thick British accent. “I swear if ONE thing goes missing or misplaced again. Your done got it?” The director emphasizing on the one with his pointer finger.

“Sure thing. Got it.” Kuro replied as he pushed the Director toward the front exit, wanting this conversation to end as soon as possible.

“One last thing,” The director remembered. “I don’t want any ‘but the Dinosaur came to life’ or any other silly excuse.” The director mocked in a terrible southern accent. “This is a Museum. Not a... not a circus freak show.” The Director stumbled over his words, trying to complete his metaphor.

He walked away as Kuro closed the doors behind him. He turned on the lights and looked at his watch. It was almost time for the rest of the gang to arrive. If all goes according to plan they should leave by sundown. What the hell does he mean by “the dinosaur came to life?” Kuro didn’t plan on staying to find out.

The Museum was now empty. Kuro was all by himself, in some dusty place filled with mostly worthless stuff. Kuro decided to lock up the Hall of Africa Mammals seeing as how stuffed animals didn’t sell well on the black market. The same went with Reptiles and Insects.

Kuro continued into the Hall of civilizations passing the Diorama room, into the main lobby of the Museum walking past Atilla the hun. There he saw his fellow Black Dragon thugs: Kira, NoFace, and Tasia. All wearing Smithsonian uniforms to sell their cover. “Where’s Tremor?” Kuro asked curious at the whereabouts of his subordinate.

“He went with your father on some other undisclosed mission,” Kira replied looking bored out of her mind.

“Also what the hell took you guys so long? It’s almost sundown.” Kuro said annoyed, looking at his watch. Not having much time before sundown, remembering his father only vaguely telling him to get the job before then.

“Sorry but traffic is bitch especially during the holidays,” Tasia tried to make excuses.

“Alright here’s the plan,” Kuro slapping his hands together getting everyone’s attention. “Kira you got the keys and unlock everything you can,” He said as he handed the keys over to her gloved hands.

“Tasia make your way around the right side of the Museum, and grab whatever you think is valuable,” Kuro ordered her showing pictures of what’s worth taking.

“And NoFace I want you to go around the right side of the Museum and grab whatever you think is valuable,” Kuro instructed him, showing him the rest of the photos of what’s worth taking.

“I’ll stick to the first floor and see if there’s anything to note,” Kuro tells them all confidently. “LET‘S GO! LET’S GO! WE DON’t HAVE ALL NIGHT!” Kuro yelled as they all ran to their separate ways. The easiest heist in human history was under way.

By then it already sundown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys we’re officially at the halfway point in our story. What do you think so far? What’s your prediction I like to know. Except another update soon. Stay safe and happy holidays.


	7. Familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron makes his way around the Museum and encounters the last person he wanted to meet.

Erron Black waited in the bathroom stall. Conveniently there was a window in the Museum bathroom telling Erron exactly when the sun would go down. 

When it finally did he left the bathroom, and quietly tiptoed his way to the marble staircase leading to the 2nd floor. He noticed the T Rex skeleton was missing, as was Teddy Roosevelt as he heard his horse attempting to break some janitor's closet. 

_ Great just fucking fantastic _ . Erron was probably gonna have to deal with that later. But that was a problem for future Erron Black, right now his priority is getting to that Tablet. 

“AHHHH!!!” Someone shouted as large footsteps and a mighty roar came from down the hall where Columbus usually stood(now also gone). 

When Erron went to investigate the commotion, he found that same young man from before as the mercy of the giant T Rex skeleton. 

_ Holy shit _ . Erron thought. He faced his fair share of dangerous game in Outworld but living skeletons were not part of his résumé. Doesn’t help he didn’t have any of his usual hunting equipment. Not much of it would help, as Erron seriously doubted a tranquilizer dart would be effective against a literal oversized pile of bones. Erron whistled getting the T Rex’s attention, he had a plan. 

It noticed Erron and came charging right at him. Roaring as every footstep it made quaked the ground beneath Erron’s feet. He quickly turned the other way, attempting to outrun the size pile of bones. 

It ran past Erron and cornered him. Erron with little options left pulls his severed Tarktan blade. Just when Erron was about to throw it out of desperation he noticed something... odd. 

He saw the creature's head moved towards the blade in curiosity. Erron wanted to test something...

He swayed the blade from left-to-right the skull of the skeleton following along.  This thing is nothing more than an oversized puppy dog. Erron never had pets growing up, so this was new to him. It was sort of adorable how the skeleton wagged its bonny tail, eager to play fetch. “You want it?” Erron teased attempting to sound playful. The skeleton nodded its skull in approval, bobbing up and down.

“GO, LONG BOY!” Erron shouted as he threw the blade over the skull as the skeleton immediately turned around. It’s tail hitting Erron landing him face-first into the marble staircase.

_ Ahh that’ gonna leave a sore in the mourning _ . Erron shrugged off the pain as he saw the kid enter a hallway. Fuck him, Erron needed to get to that Tablet first and foremost. If he recalled from his visit earlier today the Egypt wing was on the third floor he needed to find the nearest elevator.

He passed by some cavemen, unsure if he was friend or foe. “You guys know where the nearest elevator is?” Erron asked politely. 

All four-pointed in different directions aimlessly, one even pointed to the ceiling. Erron sighed knowing he should’ve expected this. That what he gets from attempting to reason with actually Neanderthals, they make Reptile look like Einstein in comparison. This truly says something, Erron didn’t know what but it meant something.

He walked his way around and passed by an Eastern Island Head. “You new dum dum?” His loud voice boomed startling Erron.

“Who the hell you calling dum dum?” Erron was slightly offended at the insult.

“You dum dum. You bring me gum gum?” The Head asked like a spoiled child, in a candy store.

“No I don’t have any goddam ‘gum gum’, now if you could-“ A loud crash interrupted Erron’s response. He looked back to find Atilla the Hun and his men pointing at Erron.

“You an intruder dum dum?” The Head asked confused. “You better run run, from Atilla the hun hun.” The head warned Erron.

Erron didn’t worry and ignored the Island Head’s warning. He was goddam Erron Black: He never runs away from danger. He pulled his pistols and began firing away, bullets tearing right through him. That did little in impeding their advancements that angered them even further. Causing them to run faster that Erron.

_ Shit _ . Erron Black perhaps for the very first time found himself in a situation he couldn’t shot his way out of guns a-blazing. He did want probably every other person would do in this circumstance: Run away with their tails between their legs.

Erron dashed for the elevator down the hall, the Huns were catching up to him. Fast. He needed a distraction, but it donned on him. He packed a nether beast trap, he didn’t intend to use it this manner, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.   
  
When he finally reached the elevator he pushed the button going up as he set up the trap. Just as the door opened he slid the trap towards the Huns. It catches Atilla right in the leg, his men attempting to free him. Erron rushed to get into the elevator pushed to button to close the door.

When it finally it, Erron sighed in relief. He turned around with a sword at his neck. Just his fucking luck, meeting the Bronze statue of Christopher Columbus. 

“Who are you and what is your business?” He asked in Italian.

“I’m just a humble man, making sure the Tablet of Ahkmenrah doesn’t get stolen,” Erron responded back in Italian, you travel halfway around the world and not pick some languages at very least basic phrases. 

Just when the Elevator doors open up it revealed the last person he wanted to see tonight: His own fucking father 


	8. The explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy explains the Museum’s defense system they had implemented, while Erron reconciles with the fact he’s confronting his father.

There Erron was face-to-face with the only person who regrets killing in his life. He cringed at the sight of his father in the uncanny valley. His face was pretty accurate to what Erron remembers from his childhood(aside from the noise but that’s was probably for the best). Erron slowly walked out of the elevator with Columbus right behind him.

“Halt right there sir!” He shouted pointing his original Henry rifle at Erron’s face. “State your name and business!” He commanded Erron like he was a soldier under him.

“Nathaniel what are you doing?” Teddy emerged from across the hall atop his horse Texas. “This is not how we treat our guests.”

“But Mr.President sir, what if he’s among thieves that are trying to steal the Tablet?” Erron’s father pleaded still holding Erron at gunpoint.

“How about we let the boy explained himself?” Teddy said joyfully. “What’s your new son?”  
  
BOY? Erron is technically older than Teddy Roosevelt for one time. Also, Erron couldn’t give his real name, he rather not have to deal with his father. So he used his alternate identity.

“My name is Justin Tobias Jerkins, and I was sent here to prevent the Tablet from being stolen?” Erron slightly telling a lie but it was the truth.  
  
“Sent here?” Teddy asked a bit startled. “Did Lawrence send you?” Teddy asked excitedly a clear enthusiasm in his voice.

“Um sure sure,” Erron went along with that, having no idea who the hell that was. “He just wanted to make sure you guys were doing alright and I can tell you are.”

“I knew he wouldn’t leave us,” Teddy smiled brightly. “Now come with us, I’m sure you no doubt you have many questions right now.” Teddy, Erron, Columbus, and Nathaniel walked the hall to somewhere. Erron avoiding eye contact with his father the whole way.

“Tell my boy, what do you know of the Tablet?” Teddy interviewed Erron. 

“Well, I know that its magic is what brings all things in the Museum to life,” recalling from what read from the book. “So I imagine it’s probably in your guys best interest in keeping it safe and secure.”  
  
”Your right my boy, the Tablet must never leave the premises at any point. For if we attempt to leave to Museum and dawn reaches we-“

“You turn to dust.” Erron interrupted Teddy already know all that stuff.

“My word good sir, you know your stuff. Lawrence taught you well.” Teddy impressive by Erron’s knowledge of the Tablet.

“That’s great and everything but where are we going?” Erron asked as they walked past the Civil war room. 

“Well you see son, you understand why it’s so important the Tablet stays in the building.” Paused cleaning his glasses with a cloth. “But now I’m sure you're asking ‘how do we do it’” 

Erron didn't wonder that at all, but he let the president run his course. That also didn’t answer his question.

“Well you see three ago, former night guards attempted to steal the Tablet thankfully we prevented it but only barely,” Teddy explained as they walked past Native American artifacts. “So we developed a defense system in the event should the Tablet be under threat. It is all currently in motion as we speak.”  
  
Erron felt relief knowing he wasn’t needed but now felt sorta useless. So he came all the way here for nothing. 

“The medieval knights are guarding loading dock armed with swords and crossbows, the Vikings are guarding all entrances to ocean life, except for one and to say the least any daring enough to enter will be in for a rude awakening, Rexy, Ming, and Lilly are guarding the front entrance, the Huns patrol reptiles, the union soldiers patrol the planetarium. All other exhibits are ordered to stay in their respective halls and guard them like so.” 

They finally stopped at the Egypt wing at the pyramid of Ahkmenrah. Erron’s father butts in “And the confederate my good boy was giving the most important task: the last line of defense at the Tablet itself should the Jackals fail in the Pharaoh's Chamber. 

They finally reach the Pharaoh’s chamber Erron saw firsthand was his father was talking about: Confederate soldiers armed and ready aiming their muskets at the entrance. Dissuading any would-be intruders, the huge Jackals also don’t hurt. And there stood Robert E. Lee a man Erron had great admiration for.   
  
“So is that THE Robert E. Lee?” Erron asked now wondering if the Tablet truly these people from the dead.

“Afraid not my boy,” Teddy lamented putting away his glasses. “Know of us are the person we animate. We’re just replicas mimicking the real thing.” He said with a sad tone in his voice. 

Erron looked at Teddy then his father, he wasn’t sure what that meant. Was this all just the Museum’s perception of him, not the real thing? Erron was conflicted on his emotions, he wanted reconciliation but know he wasn’t sure if he wanted to now. 

“Come now,” Teddy broke the silence “No doubt that most of the would-be thieves are already captured.”   
  
They moved along Erron slightly behind, still deciding on what he should do with the information.


	9. The captures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black dragon get captured by the Museum Exhibits.

Talsia walked through American history to see herself hunted by native Americans. Their arrows firing above her head as she crawled to safety. Just what the hell was going on? 

Once she was out of their sight she eventually made her way to the loading dock where she saw Knights armed with swords and crossbows. Talsia considered herself an expert swordmaster but even she knew taking them all on would be suicidal. 

They sneaked past the Native Americans to find themselves in the hall of civilizations Diorama room. 

There were only three civilizations to show off but they were packed full of life. How the hell was this possible? These must be advanced min-AI to act so lifelike.

She took a seat in front of the Mayan temple. When she noticed something odd... the Mayans were all gone.

Talsia felt a poke in her cheek. OW. She thought as she picked it out to was the equivalent of a really small toothpick. 

Another hit her cheekbones. She looked to the left of her to see all the Mayans aiming their blowguns? Talsia used her hand to cover her face as more darts were shot in her direction forced her to move. 

As she picked them all off from her head she was right in front of the Wild West Diorama. One little blonde miniature noticed her.

“Hey wait a minute!” The little cowboy yelled at the top of his lungs “You're not Gigantor you're like a... giganta!” Trying to come up with some witty remark.

Before Talsia could explain herself she turned around to find the Mayans tied her feet together and tied her over on the Diorama. 

She turned her head to see the tiny cowboy starting right at her. As ropes were being tied across her body.

“Just what in tarnation are you doing?” The cowboy asked Talsia.

“What the actual hell?” Talsia is now very confused as to what’s going on. “Let me go before I crush you all.” She threatened as menacing as she could sound.

“Afraid can’t do that,” the cowboy explained. “We’ve got word you and your crew are trying to steal the Tablet. We can’t have that, unfortunately.”

“What are you talking about?” Talsia fanning ignorance. “That’s it.” She broke free of the “restraint” which about as strong as string.

When she rose, a Roman Legion appeared in front of her. Her feet are still tied together.

“We have you surround,” The Roman General explained “Surrender now and this will end peacefully.” He offered her.

“No offense guys but this kinda adorable,” Talsia found herself laughing not taking him seriously. “You guy are just really-“

“DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!” The cowboy exclaimed, giving her a death stare. 

“Tiny.” Talsia finishing her sentence.

“YOU SAID THE T-WORD!” The cowboy reacted as if she said a racial slur. “GIVE HER HELL OCTAVIUS!” 

“Very well,” Octavius motioned his hands to order his men to fire.

The catapults discharged the boulders, and flaming arrows raining down on Talsia. It didn't hurt much but was still annoying to deal with. So Talsia got up and made a run for it only to catch herself with her feet still tied together.

She looked up find Erron Black pointing a resolver in her face. “Long time see Talsia,” he remarks giving a smug look on his face. Before she could respond Erron kicked her in the face knocking her out.

* * *

Kira unlocked anything and everything this dusty old place had. She walked past the Hall of African Mammals. She heard a chirping sound. 

She looked back to see a cute little monkey at the front of the gate. Giving her sad eyes at the fact she was locked up. Kira’s heart melted seeing the poor little guy so sad. 

“Hey, there little guy,” Kira in a motherly caring tone trying to confront the monkey. “You stuck here? You want out?”   
  
The monkey nodded it’s head excitedly.   
  
Kira came close as did the monkey, she was about to unlock the doors. They were face-to-face when all of a sudden it bites her nose.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT?!” Kira pulled away as hard as she could. When escaped the monkey grasp, they felt her nose bleed a little, and even worse the keys were taken. To add insult to injury the monkey laughed mischievous gleefully it took advantage of this dumb human.

“THE FUCK YOU THINK THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT?” Kira was now pissed off as she tried to grab the keys but the monkey climbed higher out of arms reach. She also saw this monkey friend clapping and laughing aside this little devil. “OH, YOU THINK THIS FUNNY? YOU PUTTING ON A LITTLE SHOW YOUR LITTLE MONKEY FRIENDS?” Kira was even more pissed than she was before. She now wished she bought the unlosable keys from Daley devices. 

Kira had another idea. She pulled out her knife and began picking at the lock when she finally unlocked the gate a lion came pouncing on her. Before it could maul her to death she heard guns shoots. The lion backed off as she saw Erron Black with a bunch of other weird looking guys.   
  
“Pardon me, mam,” Erron said remorsefully.

  
“For what?” Kira asked.

“This.” Erron then slammed her boot in Kira’s face.

* * *

No-Face blown was freaking out. All the exhibits came to life, which remained of this dream he once had. A bunch of weird cavemen-looking guys chased before lit a match and fling it off another direction losing them for good. He made his way back to the front entrance trying to find if anyone else was here. 

He only found a T.Rex skeleton, a jade lion, and a Mammoth. All guarding the front entrance.   
  
NoFace made his way around the planetarium, avoiding all the soldier looking guys.   
  
When he finally made it to ocean life. A bunch of Vikings was guarding every entrance in the room except for one. 

NoFace tried his luck and only found a large sperm whale shooting water from its blowhole. Knocking NoFace to the ground. 

He tried sneaking his way out through the Planetarium and into reptiles, only to be backed into a corner by the civil war soldiers.

He was surrounded, leaving no other option than to surrender.


	10. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special forces arrived at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Yesterday was the 14th anniversary of the first film. Sorry for not posting a chapter then, family stuff.

“All in a good night's work,” Nathaniel said with a smirk on his face. Tying up his Black Dragon friends, all their faces stunned that this museum came to life.

Erron felt still uneasy around his father, still getting his head wrapped around the idea of it being him but also not him.

All was interrupted when they heard loud crashes from the front entrance of the Museum. They all back see Special forces had arrived at the scene.   
  
There stood Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Kenshi at the front desk waiting for someone to come. 

“This is awesome!” Johnny exclaimed. “This could be a movie trilogy with Ben Stiller.” He suggested coming up with the silliest ideas.

Erron, Nathaniel, and Teddy all greeted them with open arms. “Welcome to the Museum of Natural history, where everything comes to life,” Teddy explained to them.

“Say you look a LOT like Robin Williams,” Johnny commented looking more closely at Teddy. “I hit you up with my agent because you never had a friend like me.”

“Why thank you, good sir,” Teddy flattered by the compliment. “I do get that a lot,” Teddy acknowledged.

“So what the hell took all you so long??” Erron questioned now wondering why it only took the special forces this long.

“We came on short notice, that the Museum was being hit,” Sonya clarified. “Normally we send the army, but given this was an opportunity to capture on the deadliest among the Black Dragon. It was something we couldn’t pass up. Speaking of which where are they?” 

“They're in the Diorama room, tied up. There still only one thing left unaccounted for: There was this young kid who we searched everywhere but can’t find them.”

“You must be searching for Kuro,” Sonya said as she pulled out a Special forces database revealing his name and likeness. Erron took closer to see that was the same kid from before. 

Just then the Neanderthals just jump point in a certain direction. It must have been something meaningful if there all pointing the same way. 

That walked past where Columbus usually stands, to the right as they abruptly stopped, they looked over to see a window.

“He must have left via the window,” Sonya putting the pieces together. “Damm It! We almost had him too.” Frustrated slamming her first into her palm.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Erron pointed out. “The window is still locked and considering he was in a hurry to get out it’s unlikely he would have time to close it,” Erron explains coming up with a different conclusion. “Portal stone, that’s how he got out.”

“Well, Regardless I could say the Museum coming to life was the oddest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sonya laments. “Just so you know we’ve had this place on our radar ever since the Christmas of 2006. We’ve been having talks with the Museum director Dr.McPhee, about replacing the exhibits with holograms, and moving the tablet in a more secure location like the British Museum.”

“However he seems to be in denial of the supernatural, despite the fact earth was once invaded the actual monsters.” Johnny butted in explaining why the director was so stubborn. 

“So it’s true...” Teddy looked down realizing those rumors were indeed correct.

“However the Tablet stays as well as Teddy, Rexy, and Ank.” Kenshi tried to reassure them, “Thankfully the Smithsonian crew are only coming for the civil war statues. They’ll come for the rest of the Museum at a later date.” 

There aura at the fact things would being chasing drastically.

*CELEBRATION BY KOOL AND THE GANG PLAYS

The mood is suddenly uplifted as they hear music as see all the exhibits dance in celebration. 

They saw Sacajawea dancing with her native people during a ritual dance. So did the African tribesmen forming a circle. 

The miniatures danced on the main deck. The Neanderthals went crazy near a fire from NoFaces’ match. The animals all traversed around the main entrance in a rhythm. As does Dexter danced around in a chair having the time of his life. 

“God we don’t have time for this,” Sonya annoyed at this complete waste of time. 

“Come on honey,” Johnny happily danced around Sonya. “Let them have this, we’ll go gather the black dragon while everyone else can celebrate.” He suggested with ginat smile from his face. 

As they went off to collect the Black Dragon, Erron was left all by his lonesome. He just stood there as everyone celebrated around him.   
  
“What’s the matter, boy?” Teddy asked curiously as to why Erron is not very festive. 

“Well, you see it’s just that...” Erron tried to explain himself. “I’m just not in the Christmas spirit. You know?”

“Oh come on my boy, everyone has it somewhere.” Teddy expressed trying to raise Erron’s spirit. “You don’t know unless you try. If it can be dreamed it can be done.”

Erron saw the civil war soldiers enter a conga line, along with their generals. His father at the back, having the time of his life. 

“Fuck it,” Erron said as he walked behind his father put his hands on his shoulders. 

They parted all night.


	11. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro confront Mileena about his failure only to have his ass saved by his father was a surprise.

Several hours have passed. Kuro was scared shitless out of his pants. He failed his father more failed Mileena, he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. 

NO ONE TOLD HIM THE MUSEUM CAME TO LIFE AT NIGHT! 

Kuro made his way to the Tarkatan war camp. As he approached the tent of Mileena, sweating from his forehead nervous knowing fully he may die, but he was going to die with dignity damm it! 

“Your majesty,” Kuro introduces himself bowing before Mileena.

“What is it?” Mileena growled in the middle of eating a dead animal. Her sharp teeth on full displace as they tore through the flesh like a hot knife through butter. She cleaned herself with a napkin, licking all the blood from around her face. “I assume all went well?” She asked hoping Kuro completed the task she sent out.

“Well, you see about that...” Kuro hesitated not knowing what he could say. What was he supposed to say? He failed so hard he knew the punishment was death. “Unfortunately we ran into some complications...” He trailed off only delaying the enviable of his demise.

“What kind of trouble?” Mileena grew impatient. She looked at Kuro with sharp eyes for any response. “If you came here without the Tablet...” she slammed her fist on the table. “I will have Tanya personally chop your head off and have it as on a spike to make an example of what when you fail me!” She raised her voice in a more menacing tone, not making light of the threat she just made. Kuro could tell she was deadly serious, the crazy look in her cat-eyes said it all. 

“Don’t a hair on your little head,” A familiar called out from beyond the tent. Emerged his own father Kano with the DemiGod Rain. In toe with them was the Amulet of Shinnok, his father raised his hand to reveal the artifact. 

Mileena raised her brows in curiosity, not quite believing what she was seeing. “A surprised to be sure but a welcomed one.” Was all she could stay, at this point completely forgetting the Tablet.

“Indeed,” Rain joined in on the conversation just as smug as always. “The Black Dragon has reaped a far better prize than any army ever could. This could obliterate any would-be army that stands in our way.” He finished as Rain grabbed the Amulet from Kano.

“Son,” Kano looked towards Kuro. “If you don’t mind stepping out with your old man for a minute will ya? I’m sure you must a lot of questions.” Kuro grabbed Kuro by the shoulders and dragged him out of the tend away from the preening easy of Mileena and her counselors.

When they walked out Kuro only had one thing on his mind: what the hell was all this for?

“So would mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Kuro now more puzzle as to what his father was playing at. 

“Well you see son, it was all part of my master plan,” Kano explained with a big smile on his face. Like he just outsmarted everyone here looking around making sure so one was eavesdropping on the conversation. Kano leaned in closer to his son anyway. 

“Wait that means...” Kuro finally all the pieces together: This was never about the Tablet but rather the Amulet. “You set me up to fail. You were the one who gave vague information on purpose so our probability of success would be lower...”

“The whole deal was never about the Tablet,” Kano replied with an arrogant tone. “It was as all about the Amulet of Shinnok,” Kano explained with a subtle tone in his voice like this always the deal.

“What wait where’s Tremor?” Kuro asked not even noticed he not here until now. “And what about all your best men? They're in special forces custody. What about me?” Kuro had a bunch of questions he needs answered now.

“Well, you see I needed the special forces to send their big guns over to the Museum. The only way they would ever do that is if we gave them juicy targets, for the greater good of the mission I had to let a few eggs crack.” He laughed off the capture of people that looked up to him, no doubt lost his trust after events from tonight. “I also needed to get a bomb from the dream realm to be able to shut off all security measures. Tremor well...” Kano trailed off. “He started to become rebellious and starting boasting about become top dog. Now we can’t have that can we?” Kano looked at his son with glee. “So I left behind as behind as fodder. Probably dead by now.” 

Kuro could now personally believed how heartless cruel his father was. Abandoning his men for his gain. 

“As for my boy...” kano pulled out a knife putting it close to his skin like a razor shaving. “Have proven yourself a survivor. So I have a more important task for ya.” Kano handed over portal stones to his son. 

“I want you to return to Earthrealm and run the black dragon for him in the meanwhile. I have a feeling I’m gonna be a stick in Outworld and reap the rewards. Got it?” Kano asked his son.

For the first time, his father had never given him such huge responsibility but he wasn’t going to disappoint his father.

“Will do-dad,” Kuro assured his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late post. Don’t worry the final will come later today.


	12. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron finally makes amends with his father.

It was on Christmas morning several hours later when the Special Forces have long since left, with the black dragon, and all the exhibits cleaned up and were getting in positions.

“Before we freeze once more I like to return something to you,” Teddy speaking to Erron atop Texas. Presenting over the severed Tarkatan blade Erron fetched to Rexy earlier in the night. “What’s the matter, my boy? It’s Christmas! Why do you look down?” Teddy wondered with a look on his face concerned for Erron. 

“It’s just that,” Erron trailed off not sure how to express himself. “There’s something I need to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” Erron lamented, worrying about talking with his father afraid but not sure of what.

“Well my boy, I don’t wish to intrude but you better hurry soon, sunrise is upon us in 10 minutes,” Teddy proclaimed as he raises his sword. 

Erron knew it was now or never so he left the main lobby seeing Rexy walking over him, getting into its usual spot back at the entrance. Columbus standing atop his podium pointing west. “Hey, do you know where American history is?” Erron asked for the bronze statue. He pointed east before point back west. “Thanks,” Erron said gratefully running as fast as he could. Headed to the civil war room seeing all the mannequins gearing up their muskets and bayonets. 

He saw his pa talking with Robert, Grant, and Sherman. He stood there hesitating, still getting his head wrapped around the fact his father was here, his heart pounded in his chest.

He then felt a hand touch his shoulder as he saw Sacajawea. Erron was taken aback by her beauty. Her buck-skin skirt and dark skin tone with his obsidian eyes standing into his soul like before when she was lifeless.

“You afraid aren’t you?” She interviewed Erron. “You must Nathaniel’s son Erron black.” She worked out.

“How did you-“Erron was stunned that she knew the secret he tried to conceal all night. 

“One can infer given the way you act around him,” Sacajawea pointed out, she was a lot smarter and observant than she appeared. “He speaks very fondling of you. He wishes to meet his descendants, seeing how well they're doing.” She explained in a soft tone, making Erron calm.

Erron was surprised at this turn of events. “Well I’ll be dammed, he does care.””If have something to say do it now.” She looked at Erron as she walked away returned to her exhibit with Lewis and Clark.

Erron stretched his limbs and cracked his knuckles and neck. Let’s do this. He thought as he strolled toward his pa with confidence.

Erron never really ever gets the chance to make amends with his father, while he may be a wax sculpture Erron Black knew this would the closest thing he gets to closure. Damm it he was gonna take to opportunity, this was the once in a lifetime chance to correct an error he sorely. 

Nathaniel saw Erron walked towards him, he excused himself from the conversation and greets Erron.

They both shook hands gave each other a pat on the back. He smiled from ear to ear. “Well this looks like to be it,” Nathaniel lamented. “In a few minutes the sun will come, and I and the boys will be shipped off out of the place.” He looked around the room at the over mannequins. 

“There’s something I gotta tell ya...” Erron looked around the room anxiously. “I’m your-”” Your my son,” Nathaniel interrupted Erron. “I know you shoot me, and I just want to let you know I hold no grudge against you.” He cheerfully said giving his son a giant hug.”Wait your not?” Erron surprised not at all excepting his reaction. “Does that mean you you're not mad at me?” Erron asked puzzled.

“Mad at you? Your my flesh and blood I can never be mad at you.” Erron’s father gleefully said. “Look I know I wasn’t the best man after the war, but know I’ve witnessed things no man should endure. I know I showed you tough love but I was doing what was best for you.” He explained a bit more somberly in his inflection. 

Erron for a good part of his life thought his father was just an ass. Eventually, he saw his point of view after man rounds of kombat, what battle and war does to men. He became more sympathetic to his old man, now those feelings we validated after tonight. 

Erron was perhaps given the greatest Christmas gift he could ever ask for: Reconciliation with his old man. 

“I wish to give you something,” Nathaniel took off one of his badges and gave it to Erron. “I dub you as an honorary member of the Terry Texas rangers also know as the Eighth Calvary.” He exclaimed making sure everyone in the room heard. At the Mannequins included the wax statues did the American salute. “And I gift thee an Original Henry rifle.” Nathaniel pulled one out of a box filled with supplies. Erron knew this wasn’t practical given when the sun rises came it would go back to being a replica but Erron appreciation the gift anyway. Storing it on his back. 

Erron couldn’t help but shed a tear at this moment. He gave his old man another huge saying “Thank you father, your the best dad anyone could ever ask for!” Erron sobbing over his words. 

“And your the best son I could ever ask for,” He replied sentimentally. 

Erron let go of his pa, and he walked off. “Time for me to hit the old dusty trail,” he said solemnly. “Where to next my boy?” He asked his son.

Erron didn’t know how to respond to that. “I have an idea what the hell I’m gonna do.” He laments. Erron Black was never man planned for tomorrow. Given his immortality, he knew he would live to see the next day. So why bother?

“How exciting!” Erron’s father exclaimed, enthusiastic for his son. “I lived my life son, you still got yours.”  
“Wait there’s something I wanna give,” Erron handed over the blade to his father. He examined it carefully, not knowing what it was he still accepted it and sheathed it.

As he climbed atop his horse, he stood still for a moment.   
“Ahh!”  
“Ahh”  
Nathaniel startled Erron, “Got you good!” He exclaimed joyfully. He looked at the ceiling windows seeing the sun hitting him. “Smile my boy, it’s sunrise.” As he pulled his Henry rifle and the horse made one last noise. 

He takes one last look around the Civil War exhibit, just as he heard footsteps “Hey you guys heard that? I think it’s coming from the American History hall.” 

And just like that Erron opened a portal Outworld back at the Kotal’s palace. He only needed to tell Kotal what he needed to know: No one could use the Tablet to bring back Onaga’s army.   
Erron wouldn’t forget for quite some time, it sure one hell night at the Museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! It’s a Christmas miracle I was able to finish this. Family and everything first and all that. As far as what’s next for blazecap: I have smaller project on the horizon coming very soon! Hope you enjoyed my story, leave your thoughts down below. Happy holidays and have a safe new year!


End file.
